Are You an Angel?
by vadersangel123
Summary: After Return of the Jedi. A short story about Anakin meeting up with Padmé again.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters and events from ROTJ belong to George Lucas, not me.

_Italics mean flashbacks/ thoughts._

Are You an Angel?

Prologue

During the end of Return of the Jedi

The Death Star was crumbling all around them and Luke Skywalker was racing against the clock to get off this facility. On his own, it would have been no problem at all, but he was not alone, he was caring the weight of his wounded father, Anakin Skywalker, or better known to most of the galaxy as Darth Vader.

Around him, the former employees of the Death Star were racing onto ships and driving off before the complex exploded, taking all of them with it. There was one just up ahead that Luke had planned to use as an escape. He tripped and did not want to waste more time so he continued to drag his father across the tiled floor.

Needing a rest, he set Anakin down at the foot of their getaway ship's ramp.

Anakin's breathing, which had for many years been done for him by mechanisms that had been hardwired to his chest substituting for the lack of lungs, was no longer steady and constant as it had been.. Now it was erratic and short, he knew he would not survive much longer.

Catching his breath, Luke heard his father say in his deep, vocabulator voice, "Luke…help me…take this mask off."

He was confused. "But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now," he replied. "Just for once…let me…look on you with my _own_ eyes." Ever since his fight with Obi-Wan all those years ago, the optical sensors in his mask had been replacements for his own, scorched eyes. But, for once he wanted to look upon the face of his son the way he should have from the start.

Almost hesitantly, Luke began to remove the mask and looked at his father's true face.

Over the years, Anakin's face had healed somewhat. The boils and burns had almost vanished and his face had only a few deep scars on his left cheek, the others were barely visible. His sandy blond hair had never grown back, and some of his scalp was permanently burned off. His skin had gone pale due to the lack of sunlight received from behind the mask, but the one feature that stayed the same was his eyes. The same vibrant blue eyes, full of wonder and the need to do better. But there was something else in them too. Love, and…pride, but sadness and a hint of regret as well.

Anakin tried to smile. It was not something he was used to, for Darth Vader seldom had the need to grin, never mind smile. He was not used to it.

"Now, go my son. Leave me," he said with great difficulty. Without his vocabulator, each word proved to be painful as it passed through his burned away lips, tongue and throat.

But Luke shook his head. He had not come all this way to just leave him here. "No, you're coming with me. I'll not leave you here; I've got to _save_ you."

He could see it all now. He'd return home and save Anakin. They'd live together, happily as they were meant to. He'd introduce Leia to him, and Han, Chewbacca, R2 and C-3PO too.

But it seemed as though Anakin was not looking forward to a life like that. He looked complete as he was. "You already have Luke. You were right."

He didn't understand. What was he right about?

Seeing his confusion, Anakin continued, "You were right about me." Now Luke understood:_ "Your thoughts betray you Father, I feel the good in you."_

But Anakin hadn't finished, "Tell your sister…you were right…" He knew he would never live to see his daughter, so he left that message with Luke.

"Father, I won't leave you."

But it didn't matter anymore. Now, he was complete. He was no longer the infamous Darth Vader, the republic he'd given his life to protect was now safe at last, and the Sith were no more. Leaning back, Anakin closed his eyes for the last time and allowed the Force to take him.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Are You an Angel?

Chapter 1

All around the galaxy, people were rejoicing the death of the empire. They were now free as they had been so long ago. Fireworks of all colors sparked against the evening sky filling the air with loud crackling sounds. But the cheering from the citizens of the planets drowned it out considerably.

On the moon, Endor, the Ewoks and small band of empire rebellions danced around the various fires to the music that filled the forest All those who'd been fighting either in space or on the moon embraced those they'd thought had died in battle.

Luke came back to the party, after cremating his father's body, and embraced his sister and best friend, Han Solo. It was so good to see them again. Now, with the Emperor gone, they had nothing to fear.

Luke walked off on his own and leaned against a tree. Not too far away, the ghostly blue spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda looked upon him approvingly. He smiled, knowing they'd always be there, watching over him.

But suddenly, Obi-Wan and Yoda turned as another spirit presented itself. Luke felt his heart leap when he recognized the spirit. It was Anakin. Standing beside his old friends made Anakin a bit embarrassed. But it evaporated and Anakin gave his son a proud smile.

Leia walked up behind Luke and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Look Leia," he said.

She looked to where he was pointing at the three spirits, but she was most concerned with Anakin.

"That's our father," he told her.

Leia gasped when she realized he was right. She felt tears come to her eyes but wiped them away quickly.

Anakin really couldn't believe it. As he stared upon his children, the result of the love he'd had for his wife, he began to see how much like himself Luke and Leia were. They'd become everything he never could be and he'd never been more proud.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, resting a hand on his old padawan's shoulder. "It's time to go."

Anakin didn't argue. He'd have all the time in the world to see his children grow up and live their own lives. But right now, it was best to leave them to their celebration. And besides, he had someone else he wanted to see…

On Naboo, Anakin stood quietly in the cemetery alone. He stared at the cold, hard headstone that bore the name of his beloved Padmé. He'd never fully gotten over the fact that she was dead because of him. At night sometimes, he'd be able to feel her throat in the Force between his hand as he slowly squeezed to silence the mouth he'd thought told him only lies.

"I'm so sorry," he said and ran his fingers over the stone.

"Hey you," a voice said behind him. Startled, Anakin turned and he rubbed his eyes, as if believing he was seeing things. But she was still there, smiling at him, looking as beautiful as she always had.

"Padmé…" he breathed.

"Hello Anakin," she said approaching him.

"I…I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

But Padmé silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You don't need to apologize. Palpatine lied to you. You didn't kill when you were angry."

"But…I don't understand. Why are you here then?"

"I died when you died. When Vader killed you. I knew you weren't coming back and I found no more need to hold on."

Anakin held her close, wishing he could take back everything and not believe Palpatine, not turn to the Dark Side and remain Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

"Some Chosen One I turned out to be," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" she pulled away from him slightly.

"The prophecy was wrong, Qui-Gon was wrong. I was never the Chosen One."

Padmé shook her head. "You _were_ the Chosen One. The prophesy said you would destroy the sith, that you would bring balance to the Force. You've done all that! You killed Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, the last of the sith. The Force is now in balance and the galaxy is in peace. See, you've fulfilled the prophesy, it just…took a little longer then anyone expected."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Padmé."

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"You loved me. You gave me the strength to do the right thing in the end. You helped Anakin Skywalker deliver the final blow and end the tyranny of Vader once and for all. I was there Padmé, watching as Palpatine slowly killed our son. The real me was grasping for something to hold on to, about to fall into the dark abyss of Vader's soul, but you, your love, was what grabbed that hand and pulled me up. Your love stood behind me and allowed me to take control and save Luke. I could never have done it without you."

"I knew there was still good in you. You saved the galaxy, and our children, and I've never been more proud." Padmé smiled and kissed him.

She turned and walked away, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "What is it?"

Anakin looked at her and an old memory played in his mind's eye, _"Are you an angel?" a young slave boy had asked a beautiful queen._

Now, as he stared at her, shimmering in blue light, he knew, without a doubt, that he'd been right; she _was_ an angel. And she was his angel.

"Nothing…" he replied.

Anakin Skywalker: son, dreamer, lover, husband, warrior, betrayer, friend, tyrant, captor, villain, father, hero, Chosen One…joined his wife, took her soft hand in his own and walked off into the night sky.

THE END


End file.
